Lovers Secret
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Fed up with their freind not asking each other out, they make a devious plan. Spirtshipping


Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not too

**I Don't Own GX**

**Warning: Spirtshipping**

**Chapter One: I'm So annoyed!**

Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim and Axel were sitting in Chazz's private room waiting for Aster, Jaden and Jesse to arrive, they looked around, the room was plain and boring, but was a great place to hang out, it was one of the few places in DA where the whole group could meet and talk, they were sitting in silence when Aster stormed in, he slammed the door and stormed over,

"What's up Aster?" Alexis asked,

"Jesse and Jaden!" Aster replied sitting down and hiding his face,

"Not more of them being oblivious of the others feeling?" Zane asked looking over at Aster,

"Yep" Aster replied, and everyone groaned loudly, they had been trying to get either of the two duellists to ask the other out

"Jesse keeps telling me how much he likes Jaden" Axel replied,

"And Jaden tells me how much he likes Jesse!" Syrus added,

"Why won't they just ask the other out yet!" Chazz whined,

"Jesse and The Serge both are scared of rejection!" Hassleberry yelled,

"So they wait and keep telling us how much they like the other" Alexis added,

"Hey, I got an' Idea Mates" Jim started, "What if we set them up together?"

Everyone looked at one another, "Why didn't I think of that?" Atticus asked,

"Don't know" Aster replied, "Would it work?"

"They may just wave it off again" Zane replied,

"I doubt even Jaden is that stupid" Alexis replied laughing,

"So how do we do it then?" Aster asked leaning forward,

"Love Letters?" Jim suggested,

"Romantic Note?" Chazz added,

"Those are the same thing idiot!" Alexis laughed at Chazz, who blushed, and shrank slightly,

"So where do we start?" Aster asked leaning forward picking up a piece of paper,

"What does Jaden sat a lot?" Syrus wondered,

"He duels a lot and eats a lot" Jim replied,

"Got it!" Aster replied writing carefully on the paper, he continued to write for sometime then he sat up stretching, "Haven't you got Jesse's letter ready to write yet?"

"Is Jaden's letter done then?" Alexis asked,

"Yeah, I doubt Jaden would ever say half these things, but Its romantic" Aster shrugged, Alexis picked up the letter, her eyes whizzed along the page and her smile grew ever more,

"Nice One Aster!" she said putting it down on the table and smiling at Aster, "That just might get Jaden to ask Jesse out!"

"What does it say?" Hassleberry reached for it, but Aster removed it and placed it in an envelope,

"That way you can all look shocked when you read it" Aster added standing up and taking the letter with him, he walked out the door and Alexis sighed at his retreating back,

Aster Crept down to Jaden's room, where he was sure Jaden would be alone, he was. Jesse had clearly walked off elsewhere, he slipped the note under the door and ran off to Chazz's Room, he smiled as he heard Jaden's door open, and he knew he was looking for who ever had posted the note.

Jaden walked into his room and opened the letter he sat down on the bed as he read it aloud,

_My Dearest Love, _

_For as long as I have known you, I have liked you. You are more beautiful than the crystals that are the stars above you now. Your Sweetness is more than a thousand roses and your innocence more pure than a river of Gold._

_If you had need to ask, I would do anything for you, I would sacrifice my life for just one minute with you, for just one kiss. _

_Eternally Yours _

_You're Love_

Jaden sat their dumbfounded as he looked at the letter, he wondered who it would be his mind fell on Jesse, he knew what he was going to do, he jumped up and walked out, little did he know Aster was standing watching him, wondering where Jaden was going at this hour. But he walked into the Room and smiled,

"I think it was mission success" Aster commented as he sat down,

"Well that's one couple we got together, maybe its time we got another one" Chazz yawned as he placed an Arm around Alexis,

"Take it off. Before I break it off!" Alexis commented, Chazz removed his arm quickly and looked like he was going to sulk.

Jaden wandered around for a while, he found the person he was looking for, looking at the stars, Jaden grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him,

"Hey Jay!" Jesse smiled, Jaden smiled and moved closer, Jesse blushed as he helped close the gap, their lips met and they both felt a fire burn in their hearts, they parted and the brown eyes met the Turquoise and Jesse grabbed Jaden and pulled him into another kiss, after a minute Jaden opened his mouth and allowed Jesse's tongue to enter and dance with his own, they parted after a minute both smiling stupidly at each other, then they walked off into the growing darkness hand in hand.


End file.
